


Secrets Scratched Underneath A Uniform Jacket

by HannaM



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Femdom, Possessive Behavior, Scars, Secret Relationship, Shame in Sexual Desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Yeonho never judges her like the others would.He squirms under her and blushes as she strokes his bared chest. But now she knows to look for it, she sees him peering back at her from underneath lowered lashes, making sure that he's got her attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



> In an AU where Eri starts getting in touch with her yandere side and her sexuality, with Yeonho supporting her all the way... in private.

Eri hates the scar on Yeonho's hip bone.  
  
Not that the other old marks on his body don't bother her, but it's the one on the hip that sends a flash of anger running through her every time. Maybe because all around it is pale, sweet-smelling skin that Eri likes to kiss and nip at herself. Maybe because it's a harsh reminder that she wasn't Yeonho's first Master.

Maybe because she only sees it when she's going to be intimate with him, and wants to think of Yeonho belonging to no one else but her.  
  
"Master," Yeonho whimpers, "oh, Master..."  
  
He's supposed to call her Eri normally, and she slaps him when he forgets. Only in her bedroom is he allowed to call her what she is.  
  
She would never give Yeonho scars. Bruises, scratches, bites, yes, but they heal. She's not a monster.  
  
But she hates thinking that someone came before her and tried to ruin her Yeonho by using him so roughly. That girl didn't really want him, not the way Eri's wanted him since the moment she saw him.

The only thing she's grateful to Yeonho's previous owner for is how easy she's made it for Yeonho to adore Eri.  
  
"Master…" Yeonho's eyes are wide, the picture of surprised innocence even though it's far from their first time. "Already?"  
  
She likes it better when he doesn't pretend.  
  
Eri trails the back of her hand down Yeonho's soft cheek, letting him feel the lightest scrape of her nails. He shudders at it, beautifully.  
  
"It's what I want. Don't you want to?"  
  
"I want what you want, Master," Yeonho says breathlessly. "Anything you want..."  
  
Eri slides forward, knees on either side of his hips. "That's good. Very good."  
  
A little smile tugs at the corner of Yeonho's mouth. "You love me the most, don't you, Master?"  
  
She bends down to capture his mouth in a hungry kiss, which he returns with everything the two of them have learned together over the last two weeks. When it isn't math, Yeonho is a very quick learner.

"Yes," she whispers, pulling open his shirt.    
  
Of course she loves Yeonho. It's a little annoying having to tell him so over and over and over again, but it's a small price to pay for his eternal obedience, his faithfulness.  
  
His body.  
  
All of them are beautiful, but Yeonho is the only one Eri can touch without shame, without fear of rejection or being laughed at or just misunderstood. Sometimes he plays coy, but Eri knows now that he's like her. He lets the others think he's innocent and ignorant, but his desires are as dirty as hers, his cravings as dark and uncomfortable.  
  
Eri hasn't told her friends she's not a virgin anymore. Not that Soi ever thinks to ask or anything, and Eri hopes she never does. Surely Soi and Shinbi would think she was unspeakably disgusting for wanting Yeonho the way she does. For liking how much he needs her, how easily he submits to her every whim.  
  
Yeonho never judges her like the others would.  
  
He squirms under her and blushes as she strokes his bared chest. But now she knows to look for it, she sees him peering back at her from underneath lowered lashes, making sure that he's got her attention.  
  
Eri pulls back his head by the hair, forcing him to really look at her, no pretense of shyness. "What are you thinking about, Yeonho?"  
  
And just like that, the wide eyed waif is gone, carefully shelved away for later use. "How nice you feel, Master."  
  
She likes that smile, the one that's not entirely pure.  
  
"I thought so." Eri shifts deliberately on top of him and Yeonho gasps, clutching at her arm. "You like it when I'm in control, don't you?"

"Yes," Yeonho breathes, all trace of bashfulness gone. "Oh Master, you can break my body to pieces and burn me to ashes if you wish..."  
  
"But why would I wish for that?" She kisses his forehead, grinding into where she feels him hardening. "I like your body the way it is. And you like mine too, don't you?"  
  
"Yes!" He blurts out. "Master, your body is so beautiful…"  
  
When Yeonho says it, she believes him.  
  
"Even in pajamas?" Eri toys with the top button on her shirt, rolling her hips ever so slightly until Yeonho moans.  
  
"Yes… but Master doesn't need clothes to look beautiful…" He gives her a hopeful smile, with wide innocent eyes that don't fool Eri for a moment.  
  
"I'm not hot enough to take off my clothes just yet, but now I know that's what you're thinking about…" Eri slides back onto Yeonho's thighs, relishing the flash of disappointment in his sweet boyish face.  
  
All she has to do is run her fingers just barely underneath the waistband of Yeonho's trousers and she'll find that hated scar again.  
  
Instead, Eri unzips his fly.  
  
"Master!" Yeonho squirms and gasps as she takes hold of him through his underwear, breathing heavily.  
  
"This is what you want, isn't it?" She tightens her grip and Yeonho moans, throwing one hand up over his head. "I could get you off with one hand, but you like it better when you're pinned down, don't you, Yeonho?"

"I…" Yeonho's hips arch up and he groans, unable to stay still when Eri's stroking him, however slowly. "I do like it, Master… oh…"

Eri leans in, resting her free hand on Yeonho's bared shoulder and kissing his sweaty forehead while her other hand works him hard.

Yeonho's eyelashes flutter blissfully and he starts to reach for her until her fingers brush against the bruise on his collarbone.

"Aaah, Master, that's..."

"Mine." Eri smiles down at him, her hand slowing down so he doesn't finish before she's really had a chance to enjoy herself.

Yeonho smiles back, laying one hand on her hand. "Knowing it's from you, Master... it's almost as good as the mark from a kiss."

A pleasant shiver runs down Eri's spine at the thought of giving Yeonho more hickies. Carefully hidden, of course, to avoid questions, but it reminds Yeonho that she loves him and it gives her a thrill knowing the marks are there as clear as her signature, under his clothes.

She digs her nails into his shoulder and Yeonho gasps, taking great big heavy breaths she can feel.

"You fantasize about leaving those marks on me too, don't you?"

"Ah..." His eyes shift away from hers, suggesting she's discovered another secret. "N-not very often..."

Eri laughs. "That's sweet."

Yeonho's face brightens. "Really?"

"Maybe. But you're still not allowed to. For the same reason as you can't call me Master in front of other people." She feels a little bad as his face falls again, but reminds herself that it's for the best for both of them. She can make it up to him, anyway.

As she pulls his shirt further down one shoulder, another scar becomes visible.

Yeonho flinches when Eri touches it, her thumb following the harsh red line. He knows seeing his scars makes her unhappy.

But, Eri reminds herself, Yeonho's previous owner did that to a doll. That girl didn't get to see Yeonho squeeze his eyes shut and bite his sweet lip. That girl didn't get to feel Yeonho quivering, didn't get to hear him moan, didn't get to taste the sweat on his neck.

When she kisses his scar, Yeonho inhales sharply, trembling under her lips. When she begins to suck on the skin around it he starts squirming in honest, his erection twitching.

She bites his earlobe and Yeonho makes the most amazing little noise, halfway between a squeal and a breathy gasp.

He always makes the cutest sounds when her mouth is on him...

_"Heroine!"_

Eri nearly kicks Yeonho in her desperate scramble to get off him and curl up in bed sideways before the loud thumping of Red running up the stairs results in him walking in on something she dearly wants to avoid explaining.

Just as she buries her burning face in the pillow the sheets rustle and she feels Yeonho's hand settle on her shoulder.

The door slams open. "Heroine, today the drama club president... Yellow? Why are you here?"

"She's not feeling very well," Yeonho says softly, a trace of affected sadness in his tone.

"What? That's terrible! Don't worry, Heroine, I'll-"

"My head hurts," Eri said loudly, craning her neck backwards to squint up at Red. "I'll be down later, okay, Red? You can tell me all about it once this migraine goes away..."

"Okay! I absolutely-"

"Quieter," Yeonho hisses.

"O... kay..." Red manages, in a kind of slow exaggerated whisper that makes it hard for Eri to keep a straight face. "Heroiiine... I'll be... downstairs... if you need anything..."

"Thanks, Red..."

"No problem!" And immediately Red forgot about the whispering. "Hey, Yellow, shouldn't you be coming downstairs too?"

Eri froze, but Yeonho was ready with an answer.

"I'm giving Master a massage to help her neck and shoulders. But she has to be totally relaxed for it to work. After I'm done we can watch TV together."

"Whoa, Yellow! You have special healing powers?"

Yeonho giggled. "You could say that. See you later."

"All right!"

The door closes with a soft click, and Eri feels Yeonho stroke the back of her head before slipping out of bed.  
  
"I've locked it, Master. Red and the others won't disturb us again tonight."  
  
She rolls onto her back, just in time to see Yeonho sit back down on the bed with a sly smile.  
  
"Thank you," Eri murmurs, reaching for his hand. "That's perfect, Yeonho. You did everything just right."  
  
Yeonho glows with the praise. "Oh, Master, it was nothing, really…"  
  
"No," Eri says firmly, pulling him closer. "It wasn't nothing at all. You took care of me."  
  
He giggles. "Maybe a little. But now, Master… let me _really_ take care of you."  
  
Slowly, slowly, he begins to unbutton her pajama top. If he didn't stop to stroke each bit of newly revealed skin with his fingers, it might go faster, but Eri is still tense from how close Red came to discovering how perverted she really is, and so she doesn't object.  
  
"It's just us, Master," Yeonho whispers, kissing her stomach. "No one else will know…"  
  
"I know," Eri mumbles.  
  
"You can trust me, Master. Don't you trust me?"  
  
She looks into his eyes, realizing she's been going away a little inside. "I do."  
  
Yeonho kisses between her breasts, looking up at her from under his fair lashes. "May I, Master?"  
  
Eri smiles, arousal curling deep in her belly again at the way he asks her permission, knowing he'd happily beg for it. "Yes, Yeonho."

He cups one breast in his hand gently, almost reverently, pressing a kiss to its side. Then another kiss, closer to her nipple.

Yeonho pauses before the third kiss, hovering so close Eri can feel his warm breath."You're so soft…"

Eri fidgets. "Yeah, I guess…" She can't help thinking that she doesn't have much to offer Yeonho on this particular front, and resenting it slightly. "Soi is probably softer."

It's not meant as an accusation, merely a statement of fact, but Yeonho's eyes widen and he starts kissing around her nipple almost frantically, to the point where it's more ticklish than sensual.

"Yeonho, what are you doing?"

"I like _Master's_ breasts," Yeonho says stubbornly, nuzzling between them. She can feel his fingernails digging into her sides, and although it's starting to hurt it also makes her feel nice.

Loved.

Eri strokes Yeonho's head, letting her fingers run through his fair hair. "I know you do. I'm just... not sure why, I guess."

He smiles coyly up at her. "Because they're yours."

Yeonho's lips close around one of her nipples and Eri is unable to fully stifle a moan. It's still a little cool in her bedroom, but Yeonho's mouth is hot and sure and almost overwhelmingly good.

And then he lifts his head, lets out a little sigh and giggles, taking the other into his mouth and sucking _hard_.

Eri doesn't even recognize the sound of her own voice, gasping _Yeonho, Yeonho, Yeonho_ over and over again until she can't stand being teased any longer.

She pulls him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his hips and yanking his head up by the hair till Yeonho wails her name as desperately as she craves him now.

"Closer," Eri breathes, and Yeonho, eyes shining and face flushed, understands exactly what she means without her needing to say another word. His hips push into hers, his hardness lining up just right where she aches most, even through layers of clothing neither of them have bothered to shed.

"Master..." Yeonho's eyelids flutter as she grinds up against him, his hips moving eagerly with hers. His lips part, soft pants escaping that pretty mouth, so tempting Eri yanks his head down for a sloppy kiss which he eagerly returns.

She feels him twitch between her thighs, which only makes her push up harder, her hips rolling up as Yeonho shudders and grinds down to meet her movements, both of them desperately trying for as much friction as they can manage.

Soon, Eri thinks, the front of Yeonho's pants is going to be stained wet. Somehow the thought sends another wave of heat rushing over her body.

It's good, _so_ good! Not as good as it would be if they were completely undressed, maybe, but Eri is impatient and the idea of _stopping_ just to pull down her bottoms and underwear seems unbearable.

That, and like this she doesn't have to see that hated scar on Yeonho's hip.

There's still scars on his arms and shoulders, but Eri wraps her arms around his chest and pulls him down so she can bite his neck, hands stroking his hot, smooth back while Yeonho wails _"Master_ , oh Master, yes..."

"I love it when you moan for me like that," Eri breathes, all but panting as they shift their hips to an angle that's even more satisfying than the first. "And only me, right, Yeonho?"

"Yes!" Yeonho gasps, pressing wet little kisses behind her ear and down her neck as Eri groans, _almost_ satisfied by the newfound ferocity of Yeonho's movements. "Oh, Master, Master, I love you!"

He's getting loud, a little _too_ loud, but Red's shows are loud too, so it's probably fine. Or at least that's what she tells herself, the excuse she makes in her mind so the ache inside her can be properly satisfied, so she can scratch his nail with her nails and suck on his tongue until-

Yeonho throws back his head and his cry is enough to send Eri over the edge, both of them panting and gasping and unable to take their eyes off each other's faces.

The moment before the shame creeps in is always the best. That perfect moment of warmth and tenderness, when Yeonho is snuggling up to her with a giggle and she's too tired and happy to move at all except for one arm around Yeonho's shoulders, and maybe a kiss to his forehead.

But what if they were too loud?

What if Tei came home from work, or Lance came home from student government meetings, or Yuri came in from... wherever Yuri goes, and they came upstairs quietly to look in on her and _heard_ things?

"It's okay, Master," Yeonho whispers, as though he can read her mind. "No matter what, I'll always be yours..."

She buries her face in Yeonho's shoulder, calmed despite herself by the smell of him, the soft noise of surprise that slips out when she kisses his throat.

"I love you too," Eri mumbles, embarrassed by how fiercely she feels it.


End file.
